Eremika Goals 1
by Marceloco123
Summary: Eren X Mikasa 4 lyfe! It is a nice love story with lots of troublesome problems. But, the thing is, Eren and Mikasa are very, very shy!
1. Eremika Goals 1

**"Wake Up!" Mikasa quietly whispered to the calm, sleeping boy that was Eren."Huh? What time is it..."Eren asked while yawning half way through. "Quickly! You are going to be late for training, and you know what Captain Levi does to people that are late!" Of course Mikasa didn't really want to wake up Eren, as he looked so peaceful and calm, but she hated it when the shorty punished him. "AGH!" Eren Rushed to his closet, Revealing Eren's muscular body. Mikasa tried not to stare and also tried to cover her blushing in her warm, red scarf that Eren gave her." Quickly, you need to go without me. I don't want both of us getting into trouble!"Eren said. " Oh yeah. Bye!" Mikasa replied, and off she sped along the outside training grounds.**

 **"Alright soldiers, It's my duty to train you today so you know the drill. Warm up!" Levi shouted out to the saluted soldiers in front of him. Quickly Mikasa rushed behind Reiner, Armin and Jean that were running up and down the training grounds. "Where's Eren!" Armin whispered to Mikasa. "He's getting ready."Mikasa replied." Glad you can make it!" Jean said stuttering throughout the sentence. There was a long pause between the group of friends until Armin finally said something. "Hey, Jean and Reiner, can you guys go up ahead, I need to have a private talk to Mikasa." "Ok" They both replied annoyingly.**

 **There was a confused expression on Mikasa's face. " look Mikasa...I know you like Eren" Armin cheekily said. "Wait what! No I don't...I don't know what you're talking about" Mikasa replied while trying to hide her blushing face from her good friend, Armin. Of Course she was lying, she loved Eren ever since he saved her life, With his soft Brown Hair and his green sparkling eyes. "You're a very bad liar!" Armin sniggered at Mikasa. "Fine, Is it really that obvious?" Asked Mikasa. " Kind of. But the thing is, you told me something, so i should tell you something. Look, Eren..." Armin Got suddenly cut off with the Sound of Eren's Out-of-breath voice." Guys, I managed to sneak in." Eren said. "Oh hi Eren!" Armin whispered. " Hey Lazy..." Mikasa told Eren. "Hey! Remember when we were kids, and i always got up first. I didn't laugh at you... Sometimes." The joke made Mikasa snigger and the warmth in Eren's heart grew bigger. He always loved making Mikasa laugh. He always liked even impressing Mikasa in any way. He loved improving her day even if it was just a miniscule thing, he just wanted her to remember him as a amazing person.**

 **The whole squad was in the middle of running with weight on their back and Eren decided to take a quick break and think about his feelings. He always actually like Mikasa a lot. And not as family but as something else. Eren got so angry when he told Armin his feelings towards Mikasa and he replied with 'but she's your sister'. Eren was always a very open guy, but he knew that if he unleashed his feelings towards Mikasa, Mikasa would for sure reject him. Eren thought she was the most beautiful girl in the world, with the glistening black hair and the black shining eyes, so he thought that Mikasa was too good for him. But she didn't know that her feelings for him were the same as his...**


	2. Eremika Goals 2

**The whole squadron finally got back after their daily training.**

 **" Woah I'm exhausted." Annie said.**

 **"Me too!" Eren replied.**

 **"Should we get a bite to eat guys?" Armin asked everyone.**

 **" Hell yeah!" Reiner answered. So everyone apart from Mikasa started walking to the canteen.**

 **" Are you coming?" Eren asked Mikasa.**

 **"I'm not hungry..." Replied Mikasa.**

 **" Hey Eren! Come On man..." Annie shouted out. Eren looked at Mikasa, and then at his friends, and then at Mikasa, and finally told his friends that he actually wasn't hungry. Eren started to walk over to Mikasa.** **He noticed her normally proud head was down low, looking at the ground. Her smooth black hair was waving against the wind as she started to open her mouth.**

 **" Look, Eren. You don't need to..." Mikasa got suddenly cut off by Eren.**

 **"I'm staying."Eren stated. Eren slowly sat down next to Mikasa and decided to put his arm around her. She felt his warm hand against her skin while they just sat down in the cold, windy plains. Mikasa tried to hide her blushing while Eren shuffled as close as he can to her. They shared their warmth with one another as Mikasa took her scarf off and shared it between them.**

 **After a while they got bored and decided to walk back to their dorms. Eren decided to take of his scout regiment jacket and put it on Mikasa. Eren and Mikasa slowly made their way to the girl dorms so Eren can drop her off while Eren accidently wipes the floor with mud because of his filthy shoes.**

 **"Well I guess this is goodnight." Eren said.**

 **"Yeah, I guess." Mikasa replied. An angry face started to come up on Eren's face.**

 **" Look Mikasa, I know you will hate me after this and reject me, but I can't hold it in anymore..." Eren told Mikasa. A bright face started to show up on Mikasa.**

 **" I like y-" Eren was about to finish his sentence but Mikasa quickly got on her tippytoes up to Eren's height and kissed him. They held the kiss for as long as they could. They wanted to treasure every second of the heavenly feeling they felt. After they finally separated, both their faces were as bright as can be. Mikasa's dark ,black eyes was gazing into Eren's green ,glistening eyes.** **Levi managed to spot Eren and Mikasa and started marching over to them.**

 **" What are you guys doing over here at this time?" Levi calmly asked.**

 **" Sorry captain Levi!" Eren brightly said and started bouncing over to his dorm. Mikasa did the same thing and when they were both gone Levi's face lit up to what he thought just happened.**

 **" Oh my gosh...THEY LEFT A BIG MUD STAIN ALL THE WAY TO THE GIRLS DORM!"**


	3. Eremika Goals 3

It was a nice, calm morning and Mikasa, Annie and Sasha just woke up. " GUYS QUICKLY! LET'S GO GET FOOOOOD!" Exclaimed Sasha." Fine, just calm down." Annie replied. They started to get out of bed and grab their clothes, until Annie broke the silence." Hey Mikasa... Why did you come back so late anyway? "Asked Annie. There was a long pause. Mikasa just had a rush of realization of what happened yesterday. A small grin started to come up on her face. "No reason..." Mikasa replied.

They finally got out of their dorms to see a sweating Eren in front of them. "oh, hey girls!"Eren said. "What happened?" Asked Mikasa. "well..."Eren suddenly got cut off by a Figure sipping tea in the distance. "Shut up Eren and get back to work. I want every spot on this place sparkling clean! And you girls better get out of here or you'll be doing the same work as he is!" Levi started to appear in front of the girls. The girls saluted and quickly ran off for breakfast. "Shorty" Mumbled Mikasa.

Eren Finally finished cleaning as he saw Mikasa walking towards him with a tray of food. "Good work Yaeger..." Levi spoke as he walked off into the distance. Eren sat down on a bench next to the wall as Mikasa laid down the tray next to him. "Thanks Mikasa, You're the best! "The compliment from Eren made Mikasa blush a bit. "Hey can I talk to you about something?" Mikasa asked the green eyed boy. "Of course!" Replied Eren with a smile coming up on his face. They were all alone sitting down together as Mikasa shuffled over to Eren. "About yesterday..."Mikasa slowly started to say. She got cut off with the warm feeling on something on her hand. It was Eren's hand! "Yeah?" The two love bird's face's started to get closer and closer to each over without even realizing. It was as if Eren was the strongest magnet in the world. They both closed their eyes as they got closer Until a loud calling Came up from a distance.

They immediately pulled away their face's both looking quite sad. They saw Hange running to them in the distance Calling Eren's name. "EREN!" Hange shouted with a big smile on her face as usual. Hange finally got close enough to Eren to speak to them." Hey Eren! Please, please, please can you come do some more experiments with me...For Science!" Asked Hange in her usual happy state." Of course Hange!" Eren exclaimed while running after Hange. But then Eren stopped and turned around to see Mikasa's sad face looking down at the ground. Eren realized he needed to do something. So he quickly ran to her and gave a big kiss. It was just like the first time, Heaven. They quickly separated as Eren whispered in Mikasa's ear " I'm sorry, but I need to go..." Eren started to say as he slowly walked away. "Just...Stay safe, please" Mikasa asked Eren. "I will, I promise." Replied Eren.


	4. Eremika Goals 4

Eren finally got back with Hange's 2 hour long experiments and He was exhausted! He was walking back and decided to think about Mikasa. About her long black hair and her lovely sparkling eyes. He was so lucky to have such a amazing girlfriend... WAIT he never even asked her to be his girlfriend. His smiling face turned into anger over his realization knew he needed to ask her And he knew she will be in the canteen where everyone hangs out. He Also knew that his life will be a misery if he doesn't tell Mikasa about his feelings. So he started running towards the canteen.

Meanwhile, During the experiments Mikasa decided to walk back to the canteen with Eren's food tray. Even though she just been with Eren, she felt so sad she was gone. She wanted Eren to be with her all the time. And, technically, he has been. It was 8 years after the fight with Eren and Annie, and how Annie managed to come out of the hardened rock and the people forgave her. Eren and Mikasa were always fighting together and the titans were now on the brink of extinction. But as the two grew, their relationship grew as well. A sad frown started to appear on Mikasa's face as she just realized neither of them asked each over to be their Girlfriend/Boyfriend. Mikasa needed to share her feelings with Eren! Mikasa knew that Hange's test must've been done, so Mikasa sprinted to the test area.

The two finally saw each over and their running speed grew exponentially. They managed to run to each over and hugged. the two separated and Eren managed to whisper something in Mikasa's ear. "Will you be my girlfriend?" Asked Eren. A big smile appeared on Mikasa's face as the two collided into a big kiss. They quickly separated as Mikasa whispered "Of course..." They Carried on kissing and hugging and never wanted to stop. Every second from when they just hugged was heaven. They never wanted to stop.

After a while they decided to walk back to their friends, but they got suddenly stopped from the sound of a whimpering man. It was Jean. "EREN!HOW DARE YOU TAKE MIKASA FROM ME!" Jean shouted. Jean ran towards Eren and threw a punch. Eren managed to dodge it and threw a punch at Jean. It landed perfectly on Jean's face as he fell on the ground. "I'm sorry, but its best for you to stay down" said Eren."AGH" Jean shouted as he ran towards Eren and threw a hard punch on Eren's belly. Jean tried to throw another punch on Eren's face but Eren Grabbed his hand and kneed him in the groin. Eren then grabbed Jean by the collar and threw another perfect punch on Jean's face. "Please Jean, stay down. "Asked Eren. Jean then rugby tackled Eren onto the ground and threw as many punches towards eren's face as possible. Jean then quickly tried to make a run for Mikasa but failed when Eren grabbed his foot. Eren tried to throw a punch at Jean but a soft warm hand stopped him. " Please stop. The both of you! "Shouted Mikasa."You sh-should've been m-mine." Jean then said.

Suddenly a voice came from behind them. "What the hell is going on here?!"


	5. Eremika Goals 5

"What are you guys doing?" The figure exclaimed as he/she slowly walked over to Mikasa, Eren and beaten up Jean. "Annie" Eren said in relief. "Why is Jean beaten-up?" Asked the blond haired girl. "Annie, we will tell you, only if you promise not to tell anyone."Mikasa said to Annie. "Ok. Just tell me" Annie replied. "Well..." Mikasa and Eren looked at each over with a big grin on their faces. "Me and Mikasa are dating!" Eren said excitedly. There was a long pause while Annie put a surprised but sad face on herself. "Oh... Well good for you, I guess" Annie said then she walked away. Eren looked at Mikasa with a confused face. "Oh well. C'mon Jean! As much as I hate you, I still am, kind of, a good person." Eren exclaimed as he walked over to Jean and put him on his shoulder. They then finally started to walk away.

They all got to the girl's dorm so Eren can say goodnight to Mikasa." Today was a very weird day..." Eren Said. "Yeah, well can I get a, ummm..., a goodnight kiss? "Asked Mikasa. "For sure!" Eren replied as he started to grin. There face's started to get closer to each over, and as their lips touched Jean started shouting at them. They immediately pulled away. Eren's anger started to rise so he threw Jean into the nearby cleaning cupboard, shut the door and kissed Mikasa. He was surprised with her soft gentle lips as they smooched. Every second was heaven as usual. They Slowly pulled away as Eren said "Goodnight then. We don't want to get in trouble by Levi." Then Mikasa replied with "ok. Well see you tomorrow!" Mikasa then opened the door to her dorm and went inside.

Eren slowly walked over to the cupboard with a very happy smile. He then put Jean on his shoulder and walked to the boy's dorm. When he finally got their he put Jean on the bed and realized he badly needed to go toilet. But on the way their a voice came up from the shadows. "Hey Eren, can i talk to you...about Mikasa" Annie exclaimed as she came from the shadows. " Ummm... sure!" Eren replied." Look I know you might not believe me, and might hate me after this. But I need to tell you the truth..."Annie said.

"What is it?"Eren asked. " Mikasa... doesn't actually like you. She always tells me that she hates you in the dorms and that's why I looked surprised back then. And then I was sad as I realized that she was using you. Using you to get closer to Levi. She knows he always call's for you. She likes Levi. "Annie exclaimed. A shocked, sad and confused face came upon Eren. "no, No, NO you can't be telling the truth..." Eren then ran away back to the dorms. He thought about all the good times they spent together. Tears started to stream down Eren's face as he crashed into bed. This made Armin wake up. Armin quickly heard Eren cry and decided not to help because Armin knew that Eren hated people noticing or helping him when he cries. Armin wondered what could've happened to Eren that was that bad. He knew Eren barely cried, and for Eren to be crying this much! Something BAD must've happened.


	6. Eremika Goals 6

**It was the next morning after the traumatizing news hit Eren. He thought that Annie had to be wrong, but something was telling him that it could've and was true. He woke up with the sound of Armin's voice.**

 **"Eren, Eren! Wake up." Armin said.**

 **"I'm up, I'm up!"Eren replied.**

 **"Hey Eren! Ummm... is it ok if we talk about yesterday night or not?" Asked Armin. Eren looked down at his bed while his eyes started to water up.**

 **"It was Mikasa. We managed to get together. But, last night, Annie told me the truth. That Mikasa was using me, for Levi." Armin looked at Eren with disbelief. He thought Eren was joking but, he wasn't. It was mad.**

 **Eren and Armin left the boys dorms just in time to see Mikasa and Levi talking. This made Eren so angry. He just wanted to turn into a titan form and break everything visible, but he didn't. Eren jogged off to the toilet and washed his face, and Armin followed. After that he decided to jog off to the canteen. But Eren got tripped over by Annie spilling all of Eren's books out of his bag.**

 **" Oh, I'm so sorry Eren. Let me help you with that." Said Annie, so she started picking up the books with Eren.**

 **"Thanks Annie, I can always count on you!" A small smile appeared on Eren's face.**

 **"Also can you help me take these books down to my room." Asked Eren.**

 **" For sure! But Armin captain Levi said he wanted to see you." Annie replied. So off went Eren and Annie.**

* * *

 _Younger ppl its gonna start to get messy so... skip the first 7 lines._

 **Once Annie put all of Eren's book onto his shelf, Annie asked Eren a question " So how's Mikasa?" Eren's face drooped down into a frown.**

 **"She made me so angry and miserable." Replied Eren. Annie then pushed Eren against the wall and started to feel his crotch.**

 **"** **Well maybe I can make you happy" Annie exclaimed. Annie slowly went down onto her knees. But suddenly the door started to creak open revealing Mikasa's horrified face. They all went silent. Mikasa's eyes started to tear up as she ran away.**

 **"Oh well." Annie said as she started to unzip Eren's trousers.**

 **"No! Stop!" Eren screamed as he ran away towards Mikasa. " Mikasa He shouted. Because of Eren's unknown speed he managed to catch up to Mikasa and stopped her in her track. He saw her face as it was full of tears.**

 **" How? How can y-you be so cruel?" Mikasa asked Eren.**

 **"It wasn't my fault she pushed me against the wall! Anyway it's not like you care. You only care about Levi. That's right, Annie told me everything!" Eren exclaimed as he started to tear up. Mikasa's face looked confused.**

 **" You really think I would go with that shorty? I would never leave you Eren." Said Mikasa.**

 **"But Annie sai-"**

 **"Annie lied Eren...Annie lied." They both just stopped talking and hugged. They were both so happy that what Annie said or did wasn't real. They were happy they were back together.**

 **Suddenly Annie shouted "You should've been mine Eren! You should've and you will!"**


	7. Eremika Goals 7

"Go away Annie!" Shouted Eren.  
"You should of been mine! I know how to get you... I WILL KILL MIKASA!" She replied as she ran towards Mikasa. Normally Annie stays the defensive type of fighter, but Eren must of made her very mad. BANG! Mikasa landed a perfect punch on Annie's face. Annie fell to the ground because she was knocked out.  
" Well that was easier than I thought it would be..." Said Eren with a confused face.  
"C'mon Eren, lets leave. But first you need to promise me one thing. Promise that you will...Never, doubt my love for you." Exclaimed Mikasa.  
" I promise" Eren said with a grin on his face as he kissed and hugged Mikasa. Mikasa was suprised of how soft and gentle Eren's lips were. They started to walk to the girls dorm as usual so eren can drop Mikasa off and as they got thier they did thier normal goodnight kiss. They did it so much now, that they were not as shy as they used to be to eachother. It was like they finally had a person to show thier true self. They always laughed and played with each other and it was begining to come to the point where everyone recognised them as a couple. Life was great for them.  
It was the next morning and Eren finally got to see his beutiful girlfriend wake him up again. But this time it wasnt the normal 'wake up sunshine' or anything like that. Instead Mikasa Was shouting at eren to get up as captain Erwin was calling them.  
"WAKE UP!Sunshine..." Mikasa shouted.  
" IM UP, im up..." Eren exclaimed as he jumped out of bed. When Eren jumped out of bed , he was practiclly asleep. He pulled down his pants to start to get changed, but he forgot Mikasa was looking at him. Mikasa's face was shocked, but was also blushing to see Eren's flopping penis .  
"AGH!" Eren screamed as he tried to hide his penis while blushing and grinning a bit.  
Eren and Mikasa was in the middle of jogging then Eren broke the silence.  
"You look beutiful today... Do you know why Erwin called us?" Asked Eren.  
" Thanks! And i dont know..." Mikasa replied.  
"Well, here we are!" Eren said as he knocked on Erwin's office door.  
" Come in!" Erwin shouted.  
" Ahhhh yes, The titan shifter Eren, and the soldier worth a 100 soldiers Mikasa. We have a problem to discuss." Erwin concluded.  
" Ok sir. What is the problem?" Eren asked.  
" I beleive you two are a couple. Correct?" said Erwin.  
" Well... Yes." They both replied.  
" Well me and the surthey corps highest members discussed this as a problem as, in battle, both of you may get very distracted, and we cannot allow that." Erwin told Eren and Mikasa.  
" What do you mean sir?" Eren asked as he looked towards Mikasa.  
" Well...We need to find a way to resolve these problems..."


	8. Eremika Goals 8

"How sir?"  
"We are not sure, yet. But for now what you both need to do is...well...break up." Mikasa and Eren looked at eachother with a frightend face on.  
" But sir I love her! I promise me and Mikasa will try our best not to get please trust us!" Eren said as Mikasa blushed in too her scarf. Erwin thought a bout for a minute or so and then finally replied.  
"Ok fine. But if any of you get hurt because of eachother, it is our faults." Erwin replied.  
The next mission was early in the morning the next day, so Eren had a Plan to try and give as muchlove to mikasa possible before he can't. First he asked Mikasa to meet Eren under the pink cherry blossom tree that they always played under at 12:00. That allowed Eren one and a half hours to prepare a lovely picnic for mikasa. Eren decided to ask his close friend, and food addict, Sasha to help him out. She accepted his request on one condition. That she got to eat some of the food aswell. Once they finished, and Sasha ate some of his food, Eren quickly set up the picnic. It was 11:55 and Eren made Mikasa put a blindfold on.  
"Where are you taking me?" Asked Mikasa suspiciously yet still trusted Eren with her life.  
"You'll see...Its a suprise!" Replied Eren with a exited feeling in his voice and on his face. Eren brought mikasa to the picnic under the blossom tree and removed her Blindfold.  
"Woah! This amazing!" Mikasa said as he kissed him gentley on the lips Before running off to the picnic.  
"Wow! There's Cooked meat, Ham sandwiches and even salad!" Mikasa exitedly said.  
"Yes! And it's all for you and me. Because this is a date." Eren exclaimed. Mikasa Blushed a bit and started Munching on the food.  
"Your going to eat aswell though, right?" Asked Mikasa.  
"Of course!" Eren said snapping out of his happy trance of Mikasa looking so happy. After the date was finished it was already time for them to go back to thier dorms. As usual Eren walked back to the girls dorm with mikasa and he saw that mikasa was cold. So Eren decided to give his jacket to mikasa, and it reminded them of the first time they expressed thier feelings. They finally approached the girls dorm and Eren put his arm around mika for the last few steps.  
" I love you." Eren whispered in Mikasa's ear.  
" I love you more... But promise me one thing, Please, please, please can you just not get distracted tommorow?" Mikasa asked Eren.  
" Its going to be hard, but i'll try. But you also need to not get distracted. You know i could not live without you." Replied Eren.  
" Ok. I'll see you tommorow then!" Mikasa said while giving a nice, long and soft kiss on the lips to Eren and then entering the girls dorm.  
"Please dont die." Eren mumbeled under his breath.


	9. AN

Sorry guys... :P But I think I'm gonna end this story here. I am going to make a new fanfic called EREMIKA HIGH but I am running out of ideas for it and I'm kind of getting bored of it. Soooorrrryyyyy!


End file.
